A communication system including a transmission circuit, which transmits a signal through a transmission inductor, and a reception circuit, which receives a signal through a reception inductor inductively coupled to the transmission inductor, is known. The reception circuit restores, from the received signal, a transmitted original data pattern.
In this communication system, it is preferable to reduce the power consumption of the transmission circuit.